The Exposed
by Labros
Summary: Prophecy was never made. The dark lord reigns over Britain. Lily and Harry has to navigate in this new wizarding world as halflings. Gray!Harry.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer. I do not own Harry Potter.

 _Prophecy was never made. The dark lord reigns over Britain. Lily and Harry has to navigate in this new wizarding world as half-breeds. Gray!Harry._

* * *

It was Harry's 8th birthday when her mother came back home one day. They made a living by selling potions to a vendor in the Knocturn Alley. They also made a side income by resizing Petunia's clothes and shoes. That side income has exceeded their main income once Petunia started bringing in her neighbour's clothes.

That was when they have moved into a sketchy neighbourhood in London. Her mother said to him now that they have moved into closer to Tom's bar, she did not need to apparate. She also said this place was only 10 minutes bus ride from the bar.

Her mother never apparated. Well, maybe once in a blue moon, she did. When they were out of potion supplies and she was sure there would be no busses available. She did not want to let one day go into waste. However, every time she did apparate, Harry knew her mother would sleep the day off that day. Her mother also knew that. Then Harry would make some potions. Mainly cheap ones, like the hickey potion or giggle-me-not potion. Still her mother said they needed to continue doing this. There was no knowing whether this option to make money, wizarding money, would still be available to them in a few years time. They had to save 400 galleons. Harry needed 400 galleons before he was 17 if he ever dreamed of joining the wizarding world. It took 400 galleons to buy a halfling-choker.

Her mother hated the halfling-chokers. She blamed them for not having enough magic to apparate.

However she was more than happy to let him know that he could now own one before he was 17. For free.

"You can go to Hogwarts, Harry." She said to him. There was disbelief in her voice. None the less, Harry has never seen her mother so hopeful before. "You have to go!"

* * *

That was three years ago. Harry still remembered the day he got his choker the next day after her mother has brought him the good news. It was horrible. His magic was abysmal. He could no longer help her mother resize the clothings. He could not understand why she continued to work hard. He got his choker for free. He could still make some potions or at least prepare the ingredients for her. When he asked her if they could move to the wizarding world, she has always refused. They made muggle money by resizing clothes so they could pay for rent and groceries. As much he was concerned, he did not know what her mother had plans to do with the wizarding money other than buying some potions ingredients.

They have asked Petunia to give them a ride this time. Lily wore her midnight-blue robes. Harry had wore the resized expensive brand muggle clothing they got from Dursley's donation pile. Lily was anxious. She even spent time trying to make Harry's hair look tamer. She wore a bit of make up. The red-shade of her lipstick matched the colour of her choker.

"So they are letting you in, huh? I wonder how long it will take this time for them to decide you are not worthy. I honestly don't get your kind, Lily." She said with a happy voice. There was silence for a while.

"Petunia. Please say hi to Cathy for me. She really has lost some weight, has not see? I remember putting some weight on even after I gave birth to Harry. It can be a tough ride." Lily's smiling did not reach her eyes.

"Oh, yes. It is a tough ride for some. Well, I will see you again soon enough. Are you sure you will be okay? I can ask Vernon to pick you up on his way back home if you would like." Petunia's smile did not reach her eyes either.

Harry did not care to listen. He has long gave up on having a conservation with his relatives. He has nodded, smiled and sometimes he made an approving sound.

He could not wait to see Diagon Alley.

As Lily was rushing them inside the bar, she was repeating the same things she has said to him the whole year. Except her voice now was in a whisper.

"I am so sorry, Harry. We might get some things second-hand. I have already got your potion supplies covered. The old hag gave me a good deal on those. I don't know if I should have bought them still. I had some spare cauldrons. Anyways. We will get you a nice wand in Diagon Alley. Then budget. I don't know about the robes… Can we even afford it all? I could probably make you some robes if I tried. It says four robes. I don't think I even needed three robes. I am not sure if you are allowed to wear muggle clothes. Should we get one robe in Diagon Alley? I can tailor some secondhand robes." They were already in the Diagon Alley. Her mother would not stop talking.

"Mom. Please shut up." His eyes were drinking the sight. He would stay there awing at the sight if it was not for...

"I said step aside mudblood," said a wild looking man with a sneer. "Oh, who do we got here..." Her mother rushed him ahead. "Do not look back." She had a stern face. "Go. Now."

Harry looked back. However, he was pretty much running just as her mother did. The man was clearly hostile. The rest of the crowd however reminded him of someone else. They had a similar face expression to Aunt Petunia when she was looking at someone she would gossip behind at their back about gaining weight or loosing weight.

It took some time for Ollivander to find the right wand. It did not help everytime a pureblood came into store that they had to stop and act invisible. Once they have found the right wand, Harry thought Ollivander looked at him with some distaste.

They were out and Lily was back to worrying.

"36 galleons? 36! I can not even fathom. This is bad, Harry. Bad! Ugh... Maybe the old hag will help." Lily held his hands. "We have to go. Let's see her first. Maybe she can get us a discount at the second hand shop too. Thank gods, I kept your father's truck."

Indeed. The old hag did have the books. It was a suspiciously new set of first year books. His mother made him check the second hand bookshop just in case. And even though the hag gave them a price they could not refuse, it still was well over their budget. Seeing how upset her mother was, the hag motioned her to move in closer. Harry could not hear what she whispered. Her mother was even more upset than before. However, she nodded. The hag's smile made her big nose drop even lower. She dropped some gloves and a hat to the pile. The old hag then get up from her stool. She blew a kiss to Harry and then dissapeared in a small alley only an old small frail woman could fit in, or kids.

"That is not too bad." Her mother signed. "At least she does not know there are more books here than in that list we gave to her. Do not show these other books to other students, Harry. The old hag does not find whatever she sells in fair places. Do you remember?"

"Yes. I do not talk unless I am supposed to. I will trust no one. Purebloods can not be trusted. I will study a lot. Being average may mean expulsion. I will not waste my use of magic outside of the class. I promise, mother."


	2. Chapter 2

Hogwarts Express was marvellous as Lily often told him. Now, they were standing right in front of the train. Harry thought her mother would be happy but Lily just standed here. Her expression was dark.

"Lily! Long time no see!"

Her mother looked blanked before she swallowed. She gave a thoughtful look to Harry. "These are Bones. Let's be nice."

Harry gave a look to Bones. They were a mixed bunch. Some had choker while some had not. A woman looking the same age around her mother had the red collar while others carried the green ones. The one her mother carried. Some of the kids had the green chokers. Harry looked at his bracelet, it was green. Her mother had already explained to him that he would get one when he arrived at Hogwarts.

"Is that little Harry? Our Susan here is a first year as well. So is Anthony here. Have you met the Goldstein's before Lily?" The blonde women smiled to him and his mother.

"Let's just hurry the kids to the train." Mr. Goldstein looked stern. His eyes were cold when they met Harry's eyes. Mr. Goldstein did not have a choker. "We don't want them to be late. They should find an empty compartment for themselves." His eyes met with his son, Anthony.

* * *

"Follow me." Harry recognized the Hufflepuff colours of the older bossy boy. The boy went straight to a compartment and opened the door for them. "Get in." Susan looked irritated. "Bugger off, Andrew." The boy was already out.

"I am in the next compartment if you need me Susan." Harry could still hear the loud boy. "Hey. Percy Pissley. I have some firsties here. Get your carrot brother out, that _is_ my spot. My cousin Susan is joining this year. What'cha your name?"

"R-"

"Oh, wait. I don't care. Move!"

Just as the tree of them were settled in, a new boy opened the door of their compartment. "Errr, I am Ron Weasley. Can I come in?" Harry thought Ron's face awfully looked red. His face matched his hair. Susan's expression however seemed to soften.

"Sure. I am Susan Bones, this is Anthony Goldstein and this is Harry Potter." Ron sat next to Harry. "Sorry, my cousin is such a jerk."

"That is ok. Percy told me about him. They are kinda close I think. So what do you think about houses?"

"Most of my family is in Hufflepuff. I think I will go there too. Ravenclaw is also nice. Anthony thinks he will be Ravenclaw."

"Yeah. I think we had some Ravenclaws in my mom's family. Hufflepuff is cool… Bill went there. Then Charlie went to Gryffindor. Percy is in Slytherin. Fred and George are both Gryffindors. I think my younger sister Ginny will be in Slytherin too but I don't voice it in front of mom. She was not too happy about Percy's sorting to be honest."

"I have heard about the twins," said Anthony with a distain in his voice. "How about you, Potter?"

"I don't know. My parents were in Gryffindor."

"Twins said I should not be stupid enough to get myself sorted into Gryffindor after their last prank. Charlie tells me it was not too bad. We are purebloods after all. It is muggleborns who are usually in trouble but their sorting does not really matter either way."

"Yes, yes. Enough with the pureblood privilige." Ron looked pink after that.

"Are you a half-blood, Harry?" asked Andrew. Her icy eyes looked too serious for his age.

"Yes. My mom is a muggle-born."

"I heard about your parents in the last war. Don't get yourself in Gryffindor, Harry. The light side has already lost."

* * *

"Halflings. Come with me." It was the same wild looking man.

"That's Fenrir," Ron whispered to Harry. The redhead disappeared from Harry's side so fast. Susan and Anthony exchanged nervous look between each other. Harry did not feel good about this.

"Get your chokers here. Do not worry. I don't bite these days."

House elves, Harry thought to himself. There were 10 house elves. Each house elf had a small stool to sit in front of them. "Go on," said Fenrir.

Harry took the first step. The house elf with the large blue eyes looked at him. "Sir. Please, sit. Sir," he squeaked. "You may feel dizzy or tired for a day or two." Harry did not even feel the house elf touch as the elf worked his magic. The choker was in place. It was white in color. "It is done sir.

* * *

"Potter, Harry!"

The last thing he saw was Anthony giving him a bored look from the Ravenclaw table. He could tell the boy expected him to get himself into trouble.

"Hmm," said a small voice in his ear. "There's talent. My goodness, yes - and a great thirst to understand, now that's interesting… You do not care for the rules, do you?" Harry felt overly conscious of the choker on his neck. No, he thought in a panic. Not Gryffindor. He did not want trouble. His father was a Gryffindor and he was dead. Death seemed to follow Gryffindors.

"No, not Gryffindor." Harry felt relieved. I will follow the rules, he pleaded. The hat chuckled to that. "Liar. Well… Rowena did not care for rule breakers."

"SLYTHERIN!"

Shortly after he took his place among the green and silver colours, Ron joined him.

"Blimey! We are in the same house, Harry." He grinned taking a place beside Harry. "Oh, no. Percy! Fred is glaring at me!"

"The plot thickens," said one of the older Slytherins.

"Ugh, shut up Flint." The older Weasley brother, Percy joined them. "Do not worry. I am a prefect now. They can not prank you as they did to me. You should just come to me if they give you any trouble."

"Weasley the Slytherin prefect, huh?" A blond boy said to Percy with a smug look on his face. "I thought Weasley's were a Gryffindor bunch."

"We are both Slytherin. I am Ron Weasley," said Ron in a defensive tone. The blond looked at Harry expectedly.

"Harry Potter." Harry simply said.

"You'll soon find out some people are much better than others, Weasley. You don't want to go making friends," the blond gave a pause giving a disgusted look at Harry's choker "-with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

"Ugh," said Ron.

"I am Draco Malfoy. Sacred twenty-eight should stick together." He smiled. It was a cold smile. "These two are Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle."

Percy lead them into their dorms after the feast. Harry was glad he did not have to share a room with Malfoy's gang. There were two boys dorms, each having 6 beds. Draco and other three claimed one and a dark looking boy immediately went inside the other one. Harry followed suit.

As Harry claimed the second bed furthest to the door, only because a dark haired boy claimed the furthest bed before Harry, he saw a nervous blond boy claim the bed beside him. Harry noted the nervous boy was the only other boy who had a choker in Slytherin in his year. I guess, it meant for them to stick together in Slytherin.

"I am Blaise Zabini." The dark boy looked towards them. He took the bed the nearest to the door. The other boy who seemed to know Blaise took the bed next to him.

"Harry Potter," he said after no one replied to the boy. Maybe he was the only one who did not know their names.

"Elliot Cresswell." The blond boy, Elliot looked pale as he sat on his bed as if he suspected someone would jump at him at any moment.

"Thomas Grant." It was the boy who took the furthest bed.

"Evans Rosier." The dark boy's friend seemed to look at Elliot with a distain. "So are any of your parents muggle?" Harry could not help himself. He was already besides Elliot who seemed to already have glassy eyes

"Shove off. Or I will feed you some nasty potions. You would not even know it." He glared at the small framed Rosier boy.

"Hush," said Blaise with a bored voice. "Your lifes will be hard as it is with those chokers of yours. I want no fighting in the dormitory, Evans. I am sure we can find you a vacant bed in Malfoy's dorm if you are so inclined to fight. Same goes for you, Potter." He smirked. He seemed to take no effort on his part as he pushed Rosier back to his bed causing him to sit.

Zabini kept taking steps towards Harry. He was now practically towering over him. Harry just glared at him as he thought Blaise Zabini was an awfully tall boy for his age.

"Back off, Zabini." In a mere seconds, the boy grabbed Harry by his robes. The taller boy hold his wrists and pinned Harry against the wall.

"Let me have this understood, Potter. No fighting rule does not apply outside of this dorm. And if you even dare to snick a potion under my nose in this house, I will make you pay greatly." Before even Harry could say anything, he went towards Rosier. "Come, Rosier. We should go to the common room." Zabini snorted. "My mother knows a thing or two about potions too, Potter." Rosier gave him a curious eye. "Remember that."

* * *

 _Mother,_

 _I have been sorted into Slytherin. You once told me you had a great friend in Slytherin._

 _In either case, Slytherin seems to be a good house to be in. Gryffindor is not seen in any good light these days. Most of the muggleborns are in Gryffindor. It takes a quite bit of bravery I suppose to look for a place for yourself in the wizarding world if you are a muggleborn. I think The Sorting Hat considered Ravenclaw for me. I know, you always thought I would be a Ravenclaw._

 _Susan Bones, the girl I met in the train has been sorted into Hufflepuff. We haven't been talking since. Even she does not seem to make friends with muggleborns. I see her associating with green chokers. Malfoy calls them blood traitors. Every time Malfoy calls someone a blood traitor, I can see Weasley getting nervous. Apparently, Weasleys were often Gryffindors. His older brother is our prefect. He has twin brothers in Gryffindor. I am secretly grateful for his twin brothers. I do not have to deal with the bullying of Draco Malfoy. He seems set with his Weasley feud. He asked Ron to write how great Slytherin house is. He says he made it his mission to convert Weasley's from the wrong sort. Apperarantly Weasley blood is pure enough for his holyness._

 _I do have a friend in Slytherin. Elliot Cresswell never leaves my side really. Maybe I should tell him I can not protect him. Elliot's father is a muggle. Or a squib. Elliot's grandfather was the Malfoy squib. Can you imagine? He does not share that information with anyone else. God forbid if Draco ever learns that. He says her mother is a_ _half-blood_ _but she is not good with anything other than Herbology. He says her mother only has accidental kind of magic. Her family thought she was good as a squib_ _and she was already a bastard_ _. So they did_ _not_ _mind her marrying Elliot's father, the groundskeeper of the Greengrass manor. I think that is why he avoids Daphne Greengrass at all costs. He is squeaky as a house elf. Draco does not have to do much but just glare at him. Maybe we are only friends because he is a coward._

 _I thought we would end up as partners. He is the only half blood boy in my dorm. However, Professor Snape changed our partners. On our second class, Delphini Gaunt threw a tantrum about not wanting to have his twin brother as his partner in potion. So I got Thomas Gaunt signed as my partner. Delphini was not pleased with having to partner with Elliot either. So now Delphini and Ron are partners in potions and Elliot is partnering with Draco. I do not think Draco risked having a tantrum about it if it could mean he had to partner with Crabbe or Goyle. I am not complaining._

 _Draco seems to enjoy scaring Elliot out. When we got to Dark Arts class, he just dragged him out. So now, I am partnering with Thomas Gaunt again. Professor Gaunt teaches that class. Do they give you grades based on how good you are as partners in Dark Arts? Maybe my grades will be higher because of Tom. Professor Snape did not give my potion even a glance although I pretty much brew it on my own without the aid of Elliot and it was a perfect potion. Now that my partner is Grant, he grunts "excellent" or "good"._

 _Grant does not seem to want to do much brewing after seeing how that Longbottom kid exploded his potion. He chops the ingredients for me. He asked my help on Potions about how all the things can go wrong in which ways. The more I explain, the more reluctant he looks. I do not mind brewing but he snapped at me saying he will do brewing as well once he completes his "research." I think Tom might be just a quiet Elliot. At least Elliot can be fun. However, I find annoying Grant_ _pretty_ _fun too._

 _Grant_ _told me he was going to pay me back by helping me on my studies. I told him that I do not need his help. I am better in any class. I haven't seen him in lunch that day. I can not believe he actually caught up with me. I might ask help from him on Charms. He originally insisted helping me on History of Magic. I told him I could not care any less about it than Flobberworms then we played a game of Exploding Snaps with Elliot._ _He just replied that he was better than I was in History of Magic and Charms._

 _I think one of the reasons Draco Malfoy left us alone is because he saw us, or rather me while Elliot just followed me like a puppy, talking to Gaunt. He still taunts Elliot whenever he is alone but he left me alone._

 _I talked with Anthony Goldstein a couple of times. Well, I found him in the library. We studied Astronomy together. He told me you can not do much with Ancient Runes beyond some point without extensive knowledge of Astronomy._

 _You told me, we would not be able to fly in our first year. Draco is so loud talking about Quidditch that everyone knows anyone will be free to apply for the Quidditch team after we take the lesson. "Only those without skill" will be required to take the classes for the first semester._

 _I hope you are doing well without me helping you. I am sorry, I have not written to you sooner. I had to try and keep myself out of trouble. Elliot draws too much attention_ _to himself and he always hangs around with me_ _. People in my house started respecting me after I excelled in my studies. I only did so because you taught me, mother. I do know, we can not afford that luxury any longer. I will have to study harder to keep up with my appearances. Maybe, it was a good thing I did not excel at Charms. We share that class with Ravenclaws and they seem well ahead of us._

 _I am thinking about spending more time in library with Anthony. That way, Elliot should study enough to be at least better than Ron Weasley and even Ron Weasley started doing better than average with his brother's help. Last dinner, I told Elliot I would have Crabbe as a friend if I wanted an idiot as a friend. Tom actually snickered to that._

 _Protecting him is well beyond me. Mom. I want you to understand. He will be only accepted if he excels. One of the older students charmed his hair to be_ _red the_ _other day. "He is less than a green choker. A red choker suits him more dare I say," they said._

 _I think there is hope for me. If I excel well enough, I might be able to get rid of my choker after my third year or so. Only a few of Muggleborns were allowed to take it off._

 _I am going to research more into that. We are in more friendly terms with one of the Slytherin boys. Theodore Nott is willing to share information for information. I think he can help me. He can help us._

 _Today, me and Elliot will go and 'contribute.' I think I will learn how you feel every time you do magic, mom. Our magic is not effected during our time in school. We will see how it will be like during the holidays. Maybe they will give us a pass? We are kids after all._

 _Harry._

* * *

Harry found the sandy haired boy waiting for him outside of the owlery as usual. He suspected Elliot knew some kind of location spell.

"Harry," the boy breathed. "We have to go. Snape will kill us if we are late." They rushed down to the dungeons to find the overgrown bat. As they turned the corner to Slytherin common room, they fastened their face to Snape's office. Some of the older students were already there. Snape seemed to sneer down at them.

"You seem to care to bestow your presence with us, Mr. Potter." Snape glared at him. "Tell me, Mr. Potter. Do you think so highly of yourself that the rules do not apply to you? The rules of Hogwarts that our Dark Lord laid out so carefully and mercifully so that pitiful souls such as yours may actually be part of something great for once." He sneered. "Shall you not care to do your attribution to the globe, I will make sure to send you home. Do you comprehend?"

"Yes, sir. It was my fault that Elliot was late." Harry looked down on his shoes. "I apologize. We will not be late again." As expected, Snape did not acknowledged Elliot's existence. "Detention, Potter."

Professor Snape lead them to the Hospital wing. Once inside, they saw Ravenclaws were already there. "You are late, Severus," said Professor Flitwick grinning. "I have already sent some of my students there. You will have to wait."

Harry caught the brow of Snape twitch annoyingly. "Of course, Filius." Snape sat beside Professor Flitwitck. No one dared to sit next to Snape as they have waited the other Ravenclaws to be done. For every three green choker, there was a red choker in Ravenclaws. Slytherin group was a smaller bunch, 10 in fact, and they were all half bloods. He saw Anthony to join them and to Harry's surprise, he actually went and sit next to Snape. Anthony had guts. As Anthony saw him, Harry could not help but grin. Snape was quick to notice and he shot glared towards the daring Ravenclaw boy and Harry.

They have waited a couple of minutes until the last of the Ravenclaws completed their attribution. "Severus," the head of Ravenclaw nodded as he organized the Ravenclaws to go out.

"You first, Potter. And your… friend." Snape sneered to Harry and Elliot. Harry had to grab Elliot's arm to push him towards the end of the room. There was a curtain there. He pushed it to get in.

"We got half-bloods! I won! Oh. Are we done with Ravenclaws already? Then go on." A woman giggled. She sounded like a sociopathic toddler. The woman's face reminded Harry of Delphini. She was an older crazier version of Delphini with a messy big hair. "I am Bellatrix, your instructor! Now, sit!" The woman looked deep into Harry's eyes. When did she came so close to him? She did not wait for Harry to sit. Instead, she manhandled into sitting to a chair. "We have moved into half bloods of my dear old house!" She screeched.

An older man across the room rolled his eyes as he neared Harry. He looked like a magical version of a doctor with a stethoscope. He had abnormally long arms and a bony face with a long nose. He hold a glowing orb on one of his hands as he hold a tube stucked to the said orb in his other hand.

"Well. Would you back off, Bellatrix?" The woman was now toying with Elliot. Harry would have laughed at the blue eyed boy's expanse as Elliot looked like a sixy ears old boy on his first ride on The London Eye. However, 'the magical doctor' did not wait for him to settle. The wizard whispered something Harry did not understand as thing strings crawled out of the tube looking like spider legs.

The thin spider leg looking things then spread around his green choker. Harry felt the pain of it in his very existence, his soul. It felt like every fiber of his being was popped like bubble wraps and his magic was sucked down the tube. He could not breath and he could not even scream.

"This is how you contribute to the wizarding world. Your contribution will be useful to the Dark Lord," Bellatrix singed. "Mudbloods and those with mudblood heritage no longer get a free ticket to our woooorld."

Someone manhandled into forcing him to stand on his own into the wall. As he managed to open his eyes, he saw Bellatrix let a horrified Elliot into the same chair. As the metal spider legs drew closer to Elliot, the boy started whimpering until his voice was suddenly gone. As the metal spider legs went back to the glowing orb, Harry forced himself to hurry down Elliot's side. He let his arms around the boy helping him out. Elliot never closed his eyes and his bewilderment never left his eyes. He saw a girl only merely older than they were come in the curtains as Harry let themselves out.

 _Why no one explained us?_ Harry thought in shock as he tried to balance out Elliot's weight. The boy did not seem to rely on Harry for the most part. Harry was not sure if he would fall after taking a couple of steps.

 _Why did you not explain this before?_ He thought as he glared accusingly to Snape.

"Professor. Can you excuse us to our dorms?" After a quick look into Harry's eyes, Snape simply nodded.

* * *

To their luck, no one else was in their dorms yet except Thomas Grant and his twin Delphini. As they walked in, Harry let go of Elliot and closed the door behind them. He laid his weight to the door and as he took quick deep breaths, he saw Elliot dropping himself into his bed. He saw Tom looking at him cautiously behind his book. Harry closed his eyes, he was unable to get himself to care. He dropped to the floor inhaling deep breaths. He looked weak to Grant. "Sod off, Grant." He snarled causing the brown haired boy to return to his book instead of causally inspecting him.

"Ouch," said Delphini. Elliot was already snoring. "At least _I_ got to choose my roommates." Delphini sneered at the sleeping boy. "I am so much ahead of you, Tom. I got special training, you know. I am going back to the girls dormitory. You can not stalk me there."

Harry saw the girl get up. She was definitely Bellatrix's daughter. She was the smallest girl in Hogwarts, yet she demanded authority from everyone. Even Malfoy knew better. Everyone assumed there had to be a reason then.

Harry crawled into his bed. He could hear the sounds of lake water pushing into the stones of Hogwarts' dungeons.

"Grant. Do you still owe me that favor?" He watched his ceiling, not bothering to turn his head to look to the other boy.

"What is it?" He heard the curious tone.

"I want your notes tomorrow. We have Astronomy. I am skipping it." Harry closed his eyes still in his robes.

"Are you skipping Flying?"

"It is after lunch, Tom." He mumbled into his pillows.

* * *

 **Notes.**

Professor Marvolo Gaunt is Voldemort himself. I imagine once you conquer the Ministry of Magic, getting a time turner to play Professor should not be too hard. However I plan on Professor Gaunt to stop teaching in Harry's third or second year.

Thomas Gaunt is a horcrux guardian to Delphini. He knows he is to be integrated into Voldemort's self. But he does not have Voldemort's memories. He serves as an inside quality inspector for the quality of education in Hogwarts. Delphini is the daughter of Voldemort and Bellatrix. I did not want to create some confusion with Tom's identity.

Let me know how okay you are with time skips.


End file.
